nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Nitro Type history/2019
2019 January *January 1: The 2018 Xmaxx Event ends. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/170/wrapping-up-season-18-and-the-xmaxx-event- *January 1: asssa123 creates PL0X *January 18: Season 19 begins. February *February 9: asssa123 becomes an admin. *February 22: It is announced that Nitro Type v3 Alpha for gold members will be out in early March. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/171/nitro-type-v3-progress-update- March *March 8: Nitro Type v3 Alpha is released for gold members. *March 9: The account of Andy5692, a former moderator, is used to generate billions of illegitimate cash via an API exploit. The cash was subsequently sent to players. *March 10: Season 19 ends. *March 11: **A news post calling for gold members to test v3 is released. However, this news post was later deleted. **Season 20 begins. *March 18: **News comments are restricted to gold members only. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/173/news-comments-update--new-car- **The Lamborgotti Tiesto is released. *March 24: The achievements page is released on the v3 alpha site. *March 25: The stats page is released on the v3 alpha site. April *April 2: The "My Profile" page is released on the v3 alpha site. *April 8: **A new Nitro Type Discord server is created. **ayeyuhskuh's account gets banned due to attempted account theft and intent to take down the site. *April 10: The new Discord server is released to the public. *April 11: The team page is released on the v3 alpha site. May *May 1: Racing is enabled on the v3 alpha site. *May 2: Track Animations are released to all users, however, there is a random chance of getting them in races. *May 3: **SSO support, as well as the sign up page, is released on the v3 site, and non-gold members become able to log in and test. **Friend referral links are disabled. *May 8: The friends race chat is added to the v3 beta site. *May 9: The friends page is released on the v3 beta site. *May 11: Season 20 ends. *May 13: Season 21's start date gets pushed from May 15 to May 17. *May 15: Season 21's cars are leaked on Discord. *May 16: The leaderboard page is released on the v3 beta site. *May 17: Season 21 begins. The Alpha Romero 123Ω and the Portch Cobalt are released. *May 23: **The mystery box's design gets changed on the v3 beta site. **The teacher portal is released, however only to Clever users. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/175/teachers-the-nitro-type-teacher-portal-is-here- *May 28: The gold membership upgrade page is released on the v3 beta site. *May 29: Pandora completes a 6,006 race session to take #1 on the session Hall of Fame. *May 31: Nitro Type's new logo is released on the v3 beta site. June *June 3: The news page is released to the v3 beta site. *June 5: Nitro Type 3.0 is officially released to the main site at nitrotype.com. *June 7: Travis' Big Truck is created and Travis gives it to himself. July *July 1: Season 21's end date gets moved from July 17 to July 14. *July 2: The teacher portal is released completely. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/179/nitro-type-teacher-portal-has-launched- *July 8: The Bright Idea is released, and asssa123 gives it to himself. *July 10: pjcrowley completes a 6,005 race session to take #2 on the session hall of fame. *July 14: Season 21 ends, thus ending SSH's 10-season win streak. *July 17: Season 22 begins. The Goldfish, Sandstorm, and The Jury are released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/182/season-22-is-here- August *August 8: The cooldown between posting news comments gets changed from 20 minutes to 8 hours. *August 12: **The Shock Value is leaked. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/183/back-2-school-event-starts-september-2nd- **The ability to post comments on the news is removed. *August 13: All news comments are removed, making it impossible to view comments from past posts. *August 17: asssa123 is fired from Teaching.com and his admin rights are stripped. *August 21: The new track is released to the newly reopened Nitro Type Test Site. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/184/come-test-the-new-track- *August 30: Season 22 ends. September *September 1: The Back 2 School event's start date gets moved from September 2 to September 3. *September 3: The 2019 Back 2 School Event begins. The Gold Standard, Shock Value, and Solar Roller are released, along with the B.U.S., S'cool B.U.S., AU-79, and The Overachiever being re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/185/back-2-school-event-starts-now- *September 9: The H2GO is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/186/back-2-school--h2go- *September 16: **The DevasTater is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/188/back-2-school--the-devastater- **Season 23 starts. October *October 4: **The 2019 Back 2 School event ends. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/189/back-2-school--the-event-is-over- **Season 23 ends, and Season 24 begins. *October 7: Season 24's achievements are added. The Creepy Crawler, The Goblin, and Something Wicked are released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/190/spooky-season-24-is-here- *October 16: A new version of the race track is released. *October 23: A new tab is added on the friends page that allows you to view racers you had raced against in previous races. In addition to this, the friends' chat is reduced to only seven available messages in total. *October 28: It becomes possible for team tags to have up to 6 characters rather than the original 4. *October 30: Various friends features are updated, which included raising the friends list capacity for Gold and standard members to 1,000, automatically having new racers get a friend request from Travis and Corndog, and adding a special icon in place of the Remove Friend X if it is a teammate. *October 31: **The achievements Nitro Type Master, All Hail, Bow Before, Typing Nightmare, and Typing Demon are made unobtainable due to Travis not wanting to promote players completing long sessions as it could be detrimental to their health. **Vielle gets unbanned. **Six new emoji options are added to the friend race chat options. **A friends race bonus is added. November * November 1: **The race results screen is updated to match the new track. **Friend symbols are added to the leaderboards. * November 2: The rewards for some of Season 24's achievements are changed, namely Spooky Fast, Fang-tastic, and Type Fright-er. * November 4: **Display names are changed to no longer allow most symbols, non-language characters, or emojis. **Team MotDs are changed to only allow 150 characters instead of the original 400. **Nitro Type goes down for maintenance and sends everyone that has logged in within the last year a friend request from Travis and Corndog. *November 11: Former admin asssa123's account receives a ban. *November 14: The feature where one would be able to see racers close to them on the leaderboards even if they were not in the top 100 is removed. Additionally, the notification telling one's exact ranking as well as how many points they have is placed back on the top of the leaderboard even after being removed with the release of v3. *November 20: One of the upcoming cars for the 2019 Xmaxx Event gets leaked. https://twitter.com/NitroType/status/1197152821373747205 *November 27: On the team page, the team tag doesn't appear next to the team member's names, and team tags are smaller when viewing a player's profile. Category:Basic Game Information